Operator workstations are used in many fields to provide human operators with access to computers used in monitoring and control applications. Systems utilizing such workstations include but are not limited to process, factory, machinery, security, building, environmental, space vehicle, and telecommunications control systems.
The architecture of computer consoles used in these fields may be as simple as a computer monitor and keyboard on a conventional desktop. However, in many situations this is insufficient and/or inefficient in that operator workstations must accommodate many functions in a space and cost effective manner while still being ergonomically compatible with the operators.
Prior operator workstation have been large bulky constructs with many disadvantages. They were primarily designed for older technology computer equipment which was large, bulky and had extensive cooling and wiring requirements. In many cases, equipment requiring regular service was within these consoles which the operators would have to abandon prior to service being performed. Operator worksurface was not maximized. Further, shipping, assembly and disassembly of these workstations was difficult given their architecture. In short, operator workstation technology has not kept pace with the computer technology contained within it.
The present invention is directed toward solutions to these above-identified problems.